What is the Music of Life?
by DeathxIncarnate
Summary: What is the Music of Life? For some reason "Silence" wasn't the most obvious answer anymore. CiceroxOC Saphira. One shot for now. What happens when Cicero and Saphira are alone together? M audiences only ! This is basically smut.


What is the Music of Life?

For some reason "Silence" wasn't the most obvious answer anymore.

I do not own Skyrim or any of the characters except my own OC Dragonborn.

This is RATED M for obvious reasons. Mature audiences only please. You have been warned! Smut ahead!

This is the first chapter to what I hope to be a long series. Please review wether you liked it or not and I'll be posting new chapters if you guys seem to like how I write and where I'm going with it. Anyways enough rambling.

XxxxxX

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled. I could sense him. Ever since he arrived here at the sanctuary three weeks ago I could subconsciously sense every move he made. It was weird. This Jester... This Fool, Cicero. This façade, the persona he was portraying, it dissolved into nothing each time his honeyed brown eyes locked with mine. I could see the person he really was, the dark tormented soul of a man lost to madness and sorrow. The only way to express himself was through violence and madness. When did this man become a husk of a person? What happened to this Jester, the Keeper of our precious Mother?

Our eyes locked, only for a brief second but it felt like it was hours. His Golden Brown eyes glistening in the low candle light, his face flat and emotionless. And yet, I felt fear, something I haven't felt in many a moon. A fire raged behind those eyes, his face not giving into the emotion hidden behind his false pretenses. He was watching me. A little too closely for comfort. I could see through him, but the dangerous part was that he could see through me too, and it scared me. Did he know who I was? How could he possibly have known? Not a Imperial man with his life dedicated to our Mother. How could he have found out? I buried my past so deeply that Astrid did not even know my true self, so how could he? This twisted dark hollow man, full of rage and insanity was looking at me as though I were emotionally stripped and naked. I excused myself to my room, to get away from him and his prying eyes. I needed to be alone.

He was a natural killer and I knew that he loved it. Loved to be bathed in the blood of his victims. But he was gorgeous. Not classically so, but for my taste he was perfect. Dark red hair, hidden and mussed under his Jester hat, Liquid gold for eyes and a slender yet strong jaw. He was tall, and muscular yet in a lean way, his fool's outfit clung to his body in a way that made me feel like I was melting. What was happening? Who was this man and why was I feeling this way?

Cicero was loud and obnoxious, always laughing and poking fun. Jumping and dancing carrying out his part of the Jester. The madman. He acted out his part all too well. A beautiful performance. It was only when we were alone that he changed. Changed into the silent killer I secretly feared. And yet a part of me also yearned for him. Im not sure why, deep down I crave the darkness, the madness and torture. Oh to feel his hands against me, those strong hands against my slender frame, holding me close to him, his ebony blade at one side of my throat and his lips at the other. Whispering insanity into my ears.

A sharp rap on my door woke me from my imagination. Shit. Who the hell was it at this time of night? I growled angrily, grabbing my silk robe off the end of my bed and hastily tying it around my waist. "Who is it?" I called, stepping quietly to the door. "Why Listener it is me, humble Cicero. Do you have a moment to talk?" His voice was high and full of energy as always. "I know it's quite late but I have something for you." Oh no, what did he want? Anxiety washed over me briefly. What could he possibly have for me at this hour? It was getting into the small hours of the morning and everyone else would either be out on a contract or asleep. Save maybe Abjorn, with the full moon calling and all that.

I opened the door to find Cicero smiling at me manically. The way he always did when others were around. "Was my sweet Listener sleeping? Cicero hopes he didn't wake you..." he smirked at me, those eyes pinning me to the floor. I shook my head, giving him a weak smile. This man has reduced me to a puddle of emotions. Me. The Dragonborn. Assassin of the Dark Brotherhood. Reduced to a heap of anxiety and desire. What shame I felt. I couldn't let him know this though, not now at least. "Of course not, Cicero. What do you have for me? And what are you doing up so late?" I casually leaned against the door frame while I studied him. The way he fidgeted, and hopped around like the Fool he was. "Oh, oh oh... It's a surprise! You have to wait. Cicero hopes you'll love it. Please invite poor Cicero into your room, that way no sneaky eyes can see..." He giggled and twirled about, laughing and clapping. Gods this was annoying. "Alright, alright. Come on in..." I huffed, fully aware that this meant being alone with this man in my bedroom. Alone. By myself, with just Cicero and me... Oh gods preserve me.

I closed the door behind Cicero. I took a deep breath, fully aware of the fact that I was improperly dressed for this sort of visit. Although, Cicero was nothing but unpredictable. This could go wrong in a blink of an eye. He sat down on my bed, swirling his finger around the furs. He leaned back, gracefully so that his back was resting against he cold stone wall. He crossed his legs and appeared comfortable. What was this? Obviously some sort of game. But what was the goal?

Cicero's eyes flicked up to mine and I froze. His total aura changed from light and playful to serious and dark. Gods...he was beautiful. The creamy color of his skin in the low light and those beautiful golden eyes staring me through. I shivered, feeling a tightness in my abdomen I knew only too well. This man had a very profound effect on me and he knew it. I could see the smirk at the edge of his sculped lips. Mocking my desire. Playing with me, but in a way that wasn't pleasurable. He wetted his lips and I watched him, helpless to the way he was controlling me with a single look. It was pathetic I know. But I couldn't help it.

"Faelynn," His voice had changed. It was no longer the high joking tone, but lower and very masculine. "Would you come sit with me? My sweet, sweet Listener." He smiled at me, his fingers still toying with my bed furs, twirling the strands around and around in his long deft fingers. I ran my hands through my long cherry red hair and swallowed nervously. I needed a drink. And now. "Cicero, I think I'm going to have a drink first. But I have a question if you wouldnt mind answering it for me." I opened the bottle of Firebrand on my dresser and poured myself a tall glass. My back to Cicero, I took a deep drink. "Of course sweet Listener, anything for you. What is your question?" I heard him call from behind me. He chuckled under his breath and whispered something I couldn't quite make out. He was making me nervous. I couldn't remember a time where I was at the mercy of a man like this. It made me uncomfortable and frankly a little pissed off as well.

I always thought myself a graceful yet strong woman. Being a High Elf and all, tall, thin and strong, yet still delicate and petite. I was quite short for being an Elf, something I was always teased about. But I liked it, being a sneak thief and an assassin, the smaller I was the less noise I would make. I had shoulder length cherry red hair and green eyes with flecks of gold and blue around the pupil. Some might say I was gorgeous, I wouldn't say that but sometimes I did enjoy looking in a mirror.

Suddenly I felt him at my back. Pressing himself against me, his hands on either side of me, flat on the table. His breath sent cold chills down my spine and made the hairs on my neck stand on end. "C-Cicero... what are you-" I was cut off by his hand pressing against my mouth, forcing me to be silent. Anxiety rushed through my chest and stomach and I was frozen. Something that hardly ever happens to me. My hands flew to his hand that was holding my mouth shut, trying to pry his fingers away. "Shhhh, it's okay..." He whispered into my ear and I stopped trying to pull away his hand. I was breathing heavily through my nose, my face and neck on fire. "I wanted to tell you something. And it needed to be in private. Quiet like... you understand. I need you to remain silent while I talk. If I move my hand you won't say anything will you?" His voice was soft and smooth, relaxing me. I nodded. And I felt him smile against the skin of my neck, his hot lips pressed to my jugular. I could feel the heat between my legs suddenly become more intense. My legs wobbled beneath me and I heard him chuckle. "Now, now, I really do have an extreme effect on you, don't I?" He giggled crazily and kissed my neck, making me whimper. He carefully removed his hand from my mouth but kept himself pressed against my backside, his left arm snaking it's way across my belly and holding me tight. "W-What do you want... Cicero please..." He tutted me, "Tsk Tsk, I think you know what I want. You can't feel it? I'm sure you can..." He pressed his pelvis against me and I felt his hard member pressed against my butt and lower back. "You want it too, don't you?" He whispered, his hot breath making it difficult to think.

I was so turned on, and I had no right to be. I closed my eyes and felt his right hand touch my chest right above my breasts slowly trace his fingers across my throat. "Such beautiful skin... so tantalizing. I can't help but to..." he stroked his hot tongue across my throat, making my knees buckle. this made him laugh. "My goodness, Sweet Listener, how long has it been since you've been touched?" He growled, "Your skin tastes of honey and salt. Mmmm yes, so tasty. I wonder how your blood will taste? Maybe just as sweet? I'm sure we will find out soon..." Suddenly his left hand plunged into my panties, ripping them off, and his fingers found my slick heat, rubbing my sweet little nub in circles. His right hand was holding my throat, just enough to hold me against him. I cried out in pleasure but it was cut off by his hand again. "Shhhh sweet one, wouldn't want Mother to hear now would we?" he chuckled manically like the Jester he was. "By Sithis you are so wet. Mmmm so wet for dear Cicero." I shuddered under his touch, squirming and mewling. He was touching all of the right places. Pleasure shot through my stomach and legs causing me to groan as he shoved two fingers into me. "Fuck... You are so tight. How will Cicero ever fit?" He whispered into my ear, almost in desperation.

His breathing had become labored as he started to grand his hips against my butt. He was so hard against me. Curling his fingers up I moaned into his hand as my legs buckled. "Enough play..." He hissed at me, yanking his hand out of my pants. I sighed, disappointed. He suddenly had me in his arms and was carrying me to the bed. I instinctively put my arms around his neck, my face in his chest. He smelled of rain and musk, and something metallic. I clung to him, my eyes shut tight. I didn't know what would happen if I opened them.

He gently laid me on the bed and I felt him draw back from me. I kept my eyes closed, not knowing what would come next. Carefully he started to remove my robe, and i heard him make a very satisfied sound as I lay naked under him. It seemed like hours before I felt the heat of his body pressed against me again. He pinned me to the bed with his pelvis. "Look at me." was all he whispered. I slowly opened my eyes, peeking up at him. I squirmed at the sight of him. Naked. His bare creamy chest flecked with red hairs, his hard stomach and... even harder cock. Gods it was huge. How in the hell does he even hide that thing? My eyes must have been as big as the moon because I heard him start to laugh. "Did Cicero not tell you that he didn't know how he would fit? But I'm sure I know a way..." I glanced up at him, a smirk on his full beautiful lips. His eyes dark and golden, staring at me, staring at my soul. "I want you..." he whispered, his voice low and husky. By Sithis I have never wanted anything more than you right now. Not even to be Listener..." He brought his lips down on mine and kissed me, fervently. My arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I wanted him too. Gods I wanted him. I moved my lips against his, opening just far enough for his tongue to slip into my mouth and rub against mine. He tasted divine... like a sweetroll that was freshly baked.

He groaned into my mouth and I arched my back up so I could feel more of his skin against me. His right hand slid down my side to grab my butt, squeezing it. He growled and moved to my neck, biting me, eliciting a squeal of surprise. "I'm trying..." he breathed. "I'm trying to be gentle, trying not to hurt my Sweet Listener..." I ran my fingers through his hair and gripped a handful, pulling his face up so I could kiss him again. I would never get enough. Ever. "I dont know why or how this started, Cicero..." I breathed, taking a break from ravaging his mouth. I stared into his eyes, that were watering. "But I'll never want anyone else. I need my Keeper. I need you... Please..." And that's all it took. Suddenly he was kissing me again, his cock pushing against my entrance. I lifted my hips up, pushing the tip into me. "Ohhh..." I moaned into his mouth, his hips slowly pushing his cock further into me. He groaned against my lips as he sat full to the hilt inside of me. I raked my nails down his back as he started to move. Gods he was so big. He nipped at my throat and ear, moaning softly as he started to thrust. I gasped, trying to get used to his size and Cicero captured my lips with his again, kissing me like I were the elixir of life. He held my hips and pinned them down as he started moving faster. He buried his face into my neck and groaned again. "Cicero has been wanting to fuck you since he first laid eyes on you..." he grunted, fucking me harder. I moaned, louder, causing him to growl at me. I bit my lower lip, trying to stay quiet, but he felt so good inside of me, so hot and hard.

He grunted and sat up, pulling my knees up and holding them, he thrusted into me with wet slaps. His face contorted into the familiar face he made whilst killing. Eyes dark and hard, staring into mine as he fucked me. He suddenly smirked, his thumb finding my pearl and pressing down in circles. My hips lifted up off the bed as I moaned. Oh my gods he knew what he was doing. I closed my eyes. I was close, seeing stars even... he sped up, thrusting into me as hard as he could, making loud squishy slaps with each one. "Look at me..." He gasped. And I opened my eyes to look up at him. "I want to watch you as you come. Don't look away. Watch me." Who was this man? So vastly different from the Cicero an hour ago. I moaned, helpless as his eyes locked with mine, forcing me to stare at him. He smiled. "I'm going to come inside of you." He said, and it was so demanding and so raw that it shocked me. But turned me on even more, the way he was rough and blunt. "And you'll remember who owns you as I run down your thighs." That was it, I threw my head back and all but screamed in pleasure as I came on his cock, his thumb boring down on my clit. Still thrusting, he moaned, and I felt it, the quivering of his cock inside of me, filling me with his hot seed. He leaned down, still moaning as he kissed me, his thrusts becoming weaker and weaker until he was resting on top of me, kissing me tenderly.

Cicero slowly pulled out of me and I gasped, I was so tender after his lovemaking. He laid down beside me and pulled me close to him. He nuzzled into the crook of my neck and sighed, content.

†****†******†****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†***

That's all for now (;

Okay so it was more of a one shot but I couldn't help myself lol I just needed to write it. I do want to make this into a story though, so feel free to tell me what you like and dislike about it. I'll get to writing the next chapter tomorrow


End file.
